The Rose
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: *In response to icarlyfreak's challenge!* 101 Drabbles of Sam and Freddie. Rated T for some suggestive scenes. / Drabble 2: Claustrophobia
1. Rose

**A/N:Hey! Hey! I'm gonna update this whenever I start to get writer's block! This is a challenge by icarlyfreak so yeah... Enjoy and don't forget to read iSee the Future! *cough* Free Advertising for My Stories *cough* Check out iSee the Future! lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose**

Her cellphone beeps telling her she has a new text message. She grabs her phone and glances at it. It's from him, her boyfriend. Her and her boyfriend had been dating for one week. She was very glad that he had finally asked her out after all these years. She had actually been thinking of asking him out, but she knew she would die of embarrassment if he said no.

She read the text message and smiled to herself. She grabbed her book-bag and ran out of the school building. She ran as fast as she could to the park. She walked over to the slide and glanced around. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her.

"Hey, geek!" she said running up to him. "So, why'd you ask me to come here?" she asks.

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a romantic walk in the - OW!" he yells as she hits him in the stomach.

"Romantic? You know how I feel about that mushy-gushy crap," she tells him.

He rolls his eyes. "A walk in the park, a small picnic, and I guess that's it," he says.

"Are you sure?" she asks sarcastically.

"Positive," he says.

.&

She smiles and grabs his hand as they walk through the park. "So, where's the picnic basket thingie?" she asks him.

"I've hid it somewhere," he tells her.

"I bet there will be a bunch of animals in it," she tells him.

"I doubt it," he says.

.&

The couple walks through a small area filled with flowers. "Ugh, romancey flowers," she says.

"Don't you want one?" he asks her while smirking.

"Nope."

"Why not? They're just flowers," he tells her.

"I don't want one," she tells him.

He ignores her and walks over and grabs her a rose. He walks back over to her and hands it to her. She glares at the rose and throws it the ground. "No thanks," she says.

He glares at her. He glances around and grabs her another rose, but this time it is prettier. "This one?" he asks while holding it in front of her.

"Nope."

He sighs and tosses it the ground. "What's your favorite flower?" he asks her.

"Roses and wildflowers," she says while smirking at him.

He glares at her. "So why won't you take a rose?" he asks her.

"Because I knew it would bug you," she says while poking him in the ribs.

He rolls his eyes and continues walking with her.

.&

They've already finished their walk and their small picnic. Now they're lying down on a blanket. She lies next to him, their arms brushing. She rolls onto her side and looks down at him. "Well today was nice," she tells him.

"Really?" he asks her.

"Yeah, it was...nice," she says.

He smiles. "Quick question," he says while smiling up at her.

"What?"

He sits up and looks into her eyes. "Do you want a flower?" he asks while putting a red rose into her curly, long blonde hair.

* * *

**So... How was it? Was it okay? It's my first time writing something like this and I've seen it in the Victorious fandom a lot, so I thought I could use it for this story. It actually helps get rid of your Writer's Block. :)**

**Please Review!**

**~Insane Blueberry~**


	2. Claustrophobia

**Drabble 2: Claustrophobia **

Sam walked over to the couch and sat down next to Freddie. She kicked her feet up on the table. Sam glanced over at Freddie and sighed. "Are you claustrophobic?" she randomly asked him.

He looked over at her with confusion on his face. "Uh… No?" he said uncertainly.

She smiled. "Okay, good." She quickly stood up and walked out of the room. Freddie looked at her uncertainly and gulped. He then grabbed some pink lemonade and drank it ferociously because he was so nervous.

.&.

Sam walked back into the room and sat down next to Freddie again, but this time it was much closer. Freddie glanced over at her and then back at the television. Sam scooted over about an inch when he wasn't looking at her. Soon enough, she was sitting right next to him and their arms and legs were brushing.

Freddie gulped and looked at Sam. "Uh… What are you doing?" he asked getting a little uncomfortable. He slowly scooted over; she did the same thing at the same moment.

"Are you claustrophobic?" she asked him again.

Freddie gulped, not knowing where this was going. "No…"

Sam pressed herself closer against him and then put her hand on his leg. "What about now?"

Silence.

Sam practically sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Are you-"

"Yes! Now get off me!" Freddie shouted, shoving Sam off his lap and onto the floor. Sam laughed at him and slowly got off the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter since it was so hard for me to write it! I thought I should let y'all know, but each drabble has nothing to do with the other. This isn't an on going story. These are just random Seddie drabbles. They can be married, dating, heartbreak, friends, etc. Next drabble should be soon. :D**


End file.
